l'alcool mauvais, one shot
by wonderbabe
Summary: Une soirée arrosée, les gryf bourrés, en particulier Hermione! Ron en manque! One shot avec scènes à reserver à un public averti


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c JK Rowling qui les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn!! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!!!

**Avertissement**: Mes fanfic contiennent des passages plus que descriptifs pouvant heurter la sensibilité des gens non pervers , non initié au Yaoi Powa (homme homme) ou à mon esprit très mal placé… Donc si vous êtes plutôt fleur bleue, on est mal barré :p

**Blabla de moi : **Dans une soirée intense de déprime la petite babe s'est lancée dans l'écriture d'un one shot, sans vraiment savoir où ça la mènerait et voilà le résultat. C'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais j'espère que ça vous plaira kan même. J'aime beaucoup Hermione comme ça… Et ne vous fiez pas au début, ça part vite en sucette ! héhé

**L'alcool mauvais**

La salle commune était agitée comme rarement, les gryffondor fêtaient plus que dignement la victoire de la saison de Quidditch. Harry Potter, le survivant, était bien sûr au centre des réjouissances. Mais au fond de lui il ne participait pas à la liesse générale, il ne pouvait se lever de l'esprit ce qui se passait au dehors. Voldemort l'obnubilait.

Hermione avait vainement tenté de poursuivre la lecture de son ouvrage d'arithmancie mais elle avait renoncé devant le brouhaha persistant et l'insistance des autres élèves à lui proposer continuellement à boire ou à manger. Posant son livre sur la table la plus proche, son regard embrassa rapidement la pièce à la recherche de ses amis. Elle trouva tout de suite Ron qui racontait pour la quatrième fois consécutive à des filles extasiées de cinquième année ses exploits lors du match décisif contre les serpentards. Elle fronça les sourcils involontairement sous le coup de l'exaspération puis reprit son observation, elle accrocha Harry du regard qui tentait désespéramment d'échapper aux Crivey. Hermione se lança à sa rescousse, chassant de son attitude la plus haineuse les deux inopportuns.

-Merci Mione, j'aurais pas eu la force de les chasser.

-Harry je sais ce qui te tracasse…

-Ha oui ?! Répondit le brun avec un air de défi.

-Ne me fais pas le coup du mal aimé, je ne suis pas venue pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur. Je sais ce qui t'obsède et ce qui pèse sur ta tête mais arrête de penser que tu es seul. Quoi qu'il arrive Ron et moi nous serons toujours à tes côtés.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Au fond de lui il savait bien qu'Hermione lui disait la vérité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais ils ne pourraient entrevoir le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il opta donc pour le mutisme, ses prunelles vertes lançant des miroitements énigmatiques qui laissaient Hermione perplexe.

-Sors un peu de ton coin et viens faire la fête, ça te fera du bien !

-Si tu le dis répondit-il sans conviction.

Suivant docilement Hermione, il se dirigea vers le buffet où l'ambiance battait son plein. Dès qu'il s'en furent approchés Dean et Seamus qui s'en occupaient firent apparaître si rapidement des verres pleins qu'on aurait cru à de la magie.

-Tenez ça vous requinquera ! S'était exclamé le roux euphorique

Après plusieurs verres de mixture « requinquante » de ses camarades de chambre, Harry se sentait plus détendu et en était presque venu à oublier pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu se mêler à ses camarades. Hermione elle aussi, semblait totalement à l'aise et critiquait allégrement les méthodes de travail de Sévérus Snape à une élève qu'Harry ne connaissait même pas. Pendant quelques secondes il lui sembla assez irréel de voir la brunette jugeant ainsi un professeur mais il fut distrait par Dean qui lui tendait un autre verre.

-C'est bon ton truc qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ça ? Une spécialité d'Irlande, c'est Seamus qui l'a préparé. C'est une recette de famille alors il a tenu à garder le secret mais je sais qu'il a facilement du vider une demi-douzaine de bouteille de Fire-whisky dedans !

-Y a de l'alcool là dedans ?!Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés fixant son verre.

-Bein oui, depuis que tu en bois tu aurais du le sentir quand même !Je pensais que tu le savais sinon je ne t'en aurais pas fais boire autant. Répondit Dean l'air un peu gêné

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça va, mais Hermione en a bu pas mal aussi et ça risque de mal tourner…

-De mal tourner ?

-Tu sais qu'elle est très pointilleuse sur le règlement, surtout depuis qu'elle est préfète. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus ? Demanda Dean soucieux.

-Et bien…. J'ai fêté mon anniversaire au Terrier cet été, et les jumeaux ont fait boire Hermione… et on va dire qu'elle a un peu commencé à faire et dire n'importe quoi…

-C'est à dire ?!

-Bein elle s'est mise à danser, à dire « je t'aime » à tout le monde, elle a même frappé Ron qui voulait lui reprendre sa bouteille !

Dean esquissa un sourire en pensant à Ron se faire battre par sa camarade. Tout le monde avait toujours dit que s'ils se mettaient ENFIN ensemble c'est Hermione qui porterait la culotte. Dean qui était plus que passablement éméché se mit à imaginer Hermione cravache à la main, toute de cuir vêtue à califourchon sur un Ron ravi qui criait « frappe-moi maîtresse Hermione !!». Le griffondor ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pouffer violemment. Devant l'air interdit de Harry, le jeune métisse lui expliqua ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Bientôt les deux garçons, un verre de Fire-whisky pur à la main agrémentaient la scène de moult détails graveleux. L'alcool aidant l'aventure virtuelle du Rouquin et de la brune prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur, s'étoffèrent et déclenchèrent chez eux une hystérique crise de fou rire. Seamus attiré par toute cette bonne humeur ne tarda pas à se joindre à la bande. La vraie Hermione, elle, profitait du bar ainsi laissé à l'abandon, se servant allégrement du mystérieux cocktail irlandais.

Une heure plus tard Ron chercha lui aussi à retrouver ses amis, il pensait trouver Harry fuyant la foule dans le dortoir où derrière un fauteuil et Hermione pestant après le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Harry derrière le buffet faisant des messes basses à ses deux camarades de chambre complètement ivres de rire et Hermione devant le buffet incitant ou plutôt obligeant Neville à boire cul sec un mystérieux mélange. Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes pensant que ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour mais ils se rouvrirent sur le même spectacle. Il s'approcha alors doucement de sa meilleure amie et lui demanda doucement

-Ça va Mione ?

-RooooooN ! Quelle boooooonne surprise ! Ça va trèèès bien ! Je m'éclate et Neville aussi ! Hein pas vrai ?

Neville n'osait visiblement pas dire le contraire mais il avait l'air complètement effrayé par cette fille échevelée qui le tenait par le bras ! Il se contenta de hocher la tête de façon peu convaincante mais qui paru suffire amplement à Hermione.

-Ha tu vois on s'éclate ! Je me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !! Ça manque juste un peu de musique !

Joignant le geste à la parole elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un poste radio qui entonna immédiatement l'air le plus connu des Bizarr' Sisters. Une clameur d'approbation se fit entendre dans l'assemblé et certains élèves se mirent instantanément à danser.

-Yeah comme ça ya trooop d'ambiance !

Profitant de cette diversion inespérée Neville fila sans demander son reste, laissant un Ron abasourdi avec une Hermione déchaînée.

-Mais Hermy tu pu l'alcool !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai bu que de ce truc là dans le grand saladier.

Ron senti le verre d'Hermione plus attentivement.

-Je sais pas ce que c'est ; Mais c'est sûr, il ya du Fire-Whiskey dedans !

-Pfffft Que t'es rabat-joie Ron ! Bois aussi !

Puis montant sur une table elle claironna

-Fire-Whiskey Powa !!!!! Ouais buvons tous!

Une acclamation non contenue monta dans la salle commune. Ron vit alors sa sœur se hisser sur une desserte à l'autre bout de la salle commune bientôt suivie par Luna Lovegood que la rousse avait fait entrer en fraude chez les gryffondors. Elles brandissaient joyeusement des bouteilles de bière au beurre alcoolisée.

-Ouais Miiooooone ! Pour la préféte hip hip hip…

-HOUUURRAAAAAAAA ! Crièrent les grifondors en cœur.

La préfète en question se mit alors à se trémousser d'une façon plus que suggestive imitée par Ginny. Elles commencèrent alors à élaborer une superbe chorégraphie digne de la star Académie, dont même Kamel Ouali aurait été très impressionné !! Luna agitait les bras frénétiquement en l'air comme possédée, elle ne suivait absolument pas le rythme de la musique mais avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à se dandiner ainsi. C'était le délire total. Ron se sentait complètement étranger à tout ce qui se passait. Il tenta de faire descendre Sa camarade de son perchoir mais celle ci lui signifia sa désapprobation par un superbe coup de pied dans la tête. Ron chancela sous le coup, s'accrochant à la première chose qui se trouvait près de lui, il se retrouva sans le vouloir dans les bras de Lavande. Celle ci gloussait comme un dindon.

-Ho Ron je vois que notre préfète ne te suffit plus…. Ça te dirait une petit danse toi et moi ?

Le rouquin senti alors une main lui agripper violemment le postérieur.

-Aller, fais pas ton timide, je suis sûre que t'es pas contre un petit collé serré !

-Mais arrête, enfin Lavande !

Ron rouge pivoine essayait désespéramment d'échapper à son emprise ; Sans succès. Soudainement un grand bruit se fit entendre et Lavande s'effondra contre lui. Ron vit alors que le son était provenu d'une bouteille vide ayant heurté la tête de la jeune fille. En relevant les yeux il vit une Hermione furieuse :

-Touche pas à lui, SALOPE !!!!!!!!

-Mais Hermione tu es folle ! Tu…tu… tu l'as tuée. Bégaya Ron

-Mais non !! Regarde ! _ENERVATUM !_

Lavande se releva alors se massant douloureusement la tête. Ron pensa alors qu'il allait assister à une scène de bagarre atroce genre match de catch dans la boue, mais au lieu de ça Lavande se tourna vers Hermione et se contenta de dire

-Ok, j'ai compris c'est Chasse gardée…

Hermione arborait l'air d'un fier guerrier qui venait de gagner un combat à mort, puis avisant Ginny qui lui faisait de grands signes amusés à l'autre bout de la pièce elle se remit à dodeliner en rythme.

Ron était totalement choqué, il avait l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle avec des gens qui lui étaient inconnus. Il décida d'abandonner Hermione et d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami derrière le bar improvisé. Dès que les trois compagnons le virent arriver ils le montrèrent du doigt pris d'une crise de rire incontrôlée.

-Ho non les gars vous aussi vous êtes bourrés ! Maintenant on se fout de moi, déjà que Hermione m'a mis un coup de pied…

-Hermione t'a ENCORE frappé !! s'esclaffa Seamus

-Comment ça encore ? Harry tu m'avais promis que tu raconterais pas ça !

-Ouais, bein je l'ai raconté, et tu te fais baaaaaaaaaaattre par une fille !!

-Mais attention, pas par n'importe qui… Reprit Seamus l'air grave

-En effet il se fait battre par « Maîtresse Hermione » !! Poursuivit Dean sur le même ton.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard puis s'esclaffèrent.

-Bwaaaahahahaha !! Comme c'est la loose Ron ! Je parie qu'elle porte pas que la culotte…

-Elle porte aussi le god ceinture !chuchota Harry aux deux autres qui repartirent de plus belle.

Ron était en plein cauchemar, puisque ses amis avaient perdu contact avec la réalité, il allait s'en éloigner pour la soirée. Il rechercha des yeux le groupe de cinquième année avec qui il était jusqu'alors mais tous ses membres étaient réunis sur la piste de bal improvisée. Le rouquin était en train de vivre « un grand moment de solitude »…. Il refusait d'aller danser, non pas qu'il n'aima pas ça, mais il était tout à fait catastrophique. Il se souvenait de l'air de reproche que Padmée Patil lui avait accordé pendant le seul slow qu'il lui avait accordé en 4° année. Peut-être aurait-il cédé si une fille avait insisté mais après la démonstration de force d'Hermione toutes les demoiselles évitaient soigneusement de trop se montrer familière avec lui. Il s'assit tristement sur un des sofas de velours rouge. Il était là depuis deux minutes à peine quand un couple se vautra presque sur lui. Alors ça s'en était trop ! N'y avait-il aucun respect pour le grand gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor ? Ron s'apprêtait à faire connaître son mécontentement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'une des deux personnes à ses côtés n'était autre que Neville. Estomaqué par cette révélation il mit un temps à reconnaître une des filles de cinquième année qui le regardait avec tant d'admiration quelques minutes auparavant. Il se sentait d'un ridicule à toute épreuve, une fille lui avait préféré Neville. Gladys, c'était son prénom, léchait littéralement le cou de cet idiot dont le visage marquait une incompréhension béate. Ses mains expertes vagabondait sous la chemise du garçon, subissant les événements avec délectation. A présent Gladys le chevauchait et commençait un mouvement lent de va et vient avec un culot effronté. Ron la bouche ouverte ne savait plus quoi faire, il aurait voulu disparaître. Mais le calvaire ne se prolongea pas. La jeune fille se releva et entraîna Neville hébété…vers les dortoirs ? !! C'était pas croyable, Neville allait se faire déniaiser avant lui. Et dire qu'il aurait pu être à sa place si Hermione ne s'en était pas mêlée. Avec une frustration non contenue, il s'avança vers elle avec l'idée de la raisonner. Il n'allait pas donner raison à tous ces débiles qui disaient qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez ! Mince à la fin ! Et s'il fallait user de violence il lui montrerai qui était l 'homme ! Non mais…

Il était à présent à côté d'elle, il allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix retentit comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce tapage ?! Vous avez quel âge ? Mais quelle honte ! On entend votre musique de sauvages à l'autre bout du château !

Mac Gonagall les traits crispés bouillonnait à l'entrée de la salle commune. Ron l'avait déjà vu furieuse à de nombreuses reprises, voire très nombreuses dans son cas… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette folie sourde qui frémissait dans ses pupilles. Heureusement que quelqu'un d'avisé avait fait disparaître aussitôt les boissons taboues du buffet.

-Je vous ai donné l'autorisation d'organiser un petit banquet, pas de transformer votre salle commune en boîte de nuit !!! La fête a assez duré ! Tous dans vos dortoirs et avant rangez-moi ce désordre !

L'intervention du professeur avait eu au moins l'avantage de calmer les effets euphorisant de l'alcool, ce qui était assez profitable vu la situation. Aggraver leur cas n'aurait pas été de très bon augure…

Les élèves commencèrent alors à ranger la pièce en silence, leur directrice de maison venait d'assurer un cassage d'ambiance exemplaire. Malgré quelques énergumènes qui tentaient de motiver les troupes le cœur n'y était plus… Les seuls irréductibles qui n'avaient pas l'air de se formaliser de l'intervention de Mac Gonagall étaient tout naturellement les plus éméchés. C'est à dire Seamus, Dean et Harry qui avaient descendu une bouteille entière de Fire-whisky sans compter le nombre de verres de cocktail puis Hermione, Luna et Ginny qui continuaient à se trémousser tout en ordonnant les coussin sur les fauteuils. Ron n'était toutefois pas persuadé de la responsabilité de l'alcool dans le comportement de la Serdaigle… Lorsque les garçons proposèrent aux filles de finir le saladier de boisson irlandaise dans leur dortoir, Ron se dit qu'il allait passer une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue nuit. Pensant échapper à cette folie latente il prétexta l'envie d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire puis opta pour vraiment prendre une douche qui aurait au moins le mérite de le calmer.

Une fois nu sous le jet brûlant il repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer ; à Hermione perchée en hauteur laissant entrevoir ses jambes fines et même ses sous vêtements. Avant de voir son pied arriver il avait eu le loisir d'observer quelques secondes durant la culotte rose de la jeune fille. Ensuite il repensa à la scène complètement inconvenante entre Gladys et Neville, et dire qu'il aurait pu être à sa place… En plus elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses fesses rebondie et sa poitrine ferme et avantageuse. Elle avait une prestance certaine qui la faisait se mouvoir comme une liane. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène qu'elle laissait toujours déployée accentuait son côté élancé. Cette fille paraissait si souple, si lisse que Ron en eut soudain le souffle coupé. Y avait pas à dire son pucelage commençait à lui peser… Et cette fille, dire qu'il aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras, être à la place de ce balourd de Neville à se faire pourlécher chaque centimètre de peau. Lui, il ne serait sûrement pas resté à la contempler gauchement comme ça… Il aurait pu laisser glisser ses doigts le long de ses courbes vallonnées, flatter ses seins, lui mordiller doucement les lobes. Ron sentait l'excitation monter et ce n'était pas son sexe hardiment dressé qui l'aurait contredit. Gladys, sa chaleur, ce va et vient…Avant d'avoir comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait l'adolescent jouît cruellement dans sa main. Il se tapa la tête contre le carrelage glacé, l'eau chaude sillonnait les courbes de sa nuque et de son dos. Putain il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Hermione de la façon dont elle écartait les autres filles de lui. Encore une année d'abstinence et il allait devenir fou. Et Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler continuellement… Toute l'excitation du rouquin disparu quand il repensa à son meilleur ami qui lui avait un jour fièrement révélé qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Malefoy. « Mais rassure toi » avait-il précisé, « c'est juste pour le cul. C'est un sacré bon coup cet enculé !! C'est le cas de la dire !haha ».

Euuuuuuuuurk le truc le plus dégoûtant qu'il ait jamais entendu. Tout au long de sa sixème année puis de la septième Harry était sorti avec un nombre incalculable de gars et de filles quelques fois, voire les deux en même temps. Et ne se privait pas d'expliquer à Ron qu'il était plus que tant pour lui de s'y mettre à son tour. Mais Les maigres tentatives du roux avait toujours été coupées en plein élan par son cerbère ; Hermione… Il DEVAIT lui parler, ça devenait vital ! à présent complètement calmé il s'aventura vaillamment vers sa chambre. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers Gladys, elle était là . Mais bien sûr ! Les garçons ne pouvant pas monter dans les chambres des filles elle et Neville étaient venus forniquer ici et ils avaient dû se faire stopper en plein élan par l'arrivée des autres. Ron exultait, Neville était toujours aussi vierge que lui. C'était la première bonne nouvelle de la soirée… La plupart du petit groupe était réuni en rond au centre de la pièce excepté Neville les yeux perdu dans le vague et près de lui la belle, la sulfureuse Gladys, assise au bout du lit de Neville ses jambes nues pendant dans le vide. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux, son visage aguicheur entre ses mains. Ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et son pull gisaient un peu plus loin sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser, elle regardait les autres d'un œil distrait et mordillait avec insistance sa lèvre inférieure. Soudainement Ron prit conscience qu'il devait la fixer depuis 5 bonnes minutes, il détourna rapidement les yeux mais heureusement personne n'avait encore noté son retour dans le dortoir. Il remarqua abasourdi Dean et Seamus qui se caressaient les mains à l'insu de tous. C'est alors que le miracle arriva Gladys leva les yeux vers lui, barra ses lèvres de son index, puis le fit glisser dans sa bouche de manière tout à fait scandaleuse. Enfin elle signifia à Ron de ressortir d'un revers de la main. Celui ci s'exécuta sans même réfléchir. Il entendit alors une voix demander distraitement où était les toilettes et quelque secondes plus tard ELLE était devant lui. Elle l'agrippa fermement par le bras et le traîna jusqu'aux douches dont elle ferma le loquet derrière elle.

-Salut mon petit gardien préféré…

-Mais Gladys qu'est ce que tu fais ? Et Neville… Ajouta Ron sans conviction.

-Ho il est d'un ennuyeux, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, par contre toi….

Si Ron avait pensé se trouver moins idiot que son camarade il se trompait. Il était complètement incapable de réagir. Mais la jeune fille le fit pour deux…. Elle plaqua le garçon à terre et se mit à onduler entre ses reins. Elle maintenait sa tête en arrière et lui lapait littéralement le cou.. Ron penaud osa finalement poser ses mains sur les hanches de Gladys qui se cambra voluptueusement. Elle lui prit doucement les mains et les repositionna sous sa jupe. Les doigts du jeune homme rencontrèrent alors un string microscopique qu'elle l'aida à faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle recommença alors son ondoiement. Les mains de Ron d'abord juste posées sur ses fesses, commencèrent à se faire sentir plus pressantes et à accentuer le mouvement. Il devenait absolument fou. Il la retourna brusquement sur le carrelage et fit peser tout son poids sur elle. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur ses jambes, cherchant une prise sur ce corps lisse. Puis emporté pas son élan il commença à devenir plus hardi à explorer les replis de son aine jusqu'à enfin rencontrer ce qu'il cherchait. Il inspira fortement comme s'il allait finalement élucider une des questions les plus folles qu'il ne se soit jamais posé. Il se mit gauchement à explorer cet antre humide faisant pousser de petits gémissements plaintifs à Gladys.

-JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA SALE TRAÎNEE !!CHIENNE !!SORS DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN TOUT DE SUITE ET LÂCHE RON ?!

-Ho quelle chieuse ! Souffla Gladys en se relevant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? Demanda le jeune homme sidéré.

-Tu crois pas que je vais risquer ma vie face à cette dingue ? répliqua-t-elle comme offusquée qu'il ait pu penser le contraire.

-Mais et nous ?

-J'avoue que tu m'avais l'air pas mal du tout mais Hermione, c'est Hermione. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le même état que Lyra Coutler.

-Qui ?

-ESPECE DE PUTE ! VIENS TE BATTRE !!Beugla soudainement la préfète devant la porte close.

-FERME LA HERMIONE, C'EST BON J'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC LUI !Enfin tu m'en as pas laissé le temps ajouta Gladys pour elle-même.

-Alors qui c'est cette Lyra Coutler ?! s'impatienta Ron

-Mais tu sais bien cette fille de Serdaigle qu'on a retrouvé dans le parc à moitié défigurée par une quantité de sorts effroyables. Répliqua la jeune fille excédée.

-Et quel rapport avec Hermione ?

-Tu es pas au courant ? C'est elle qui l'a mise dans cet état, parce que pendant un match elle avait eu l'audace de crier qu'elle en voulait à ton corps.

-Tu veux dire que je lui plais ?

-T'as trouvé ça tout seul champion ? Lui ria t-elle au nez

Gladys avait fini de se rhabiller convenablement mais Ron restait inerte au sol, choqué par ce que venait de lui révéler la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fit sauter le loquet. Hermione se jeta sur elle comme une forcenée. Ron regardait la scène d'un regard vide, comme un mauvais film qui se déroulait devant lui. Puis voyant sa meilleure amie en train d'essayer d'étrangler Gladys, il réalisa brusquement ce qui se passait et intervint pour les séparer. Il ceintura Hermione pendant qu'il disait à Gladys de s'enfuir, celle ci n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de traîner. Ron continua à maintenir Hermione quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne se débattait plus. Elle sanglotait. Et lui qui voulait enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités….

-RoooOOOOOooooonnnNNN ! pourquoi tu m'as fait çaaaaaaaaa !

-Hermy tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? bredouilla le roux. C'est toi qui vient de tenter de tuer ma cop…heu.. mon ama…. heu…Gladys.

-Tu l'aimes plus que MOoooI ! gémi la jeune fille

-Mais hermignonne ça n'a aucun rapport ; bien sur que je t'aime plus qu'elle… mais c'est pas pareil…

-C'est vrai tu m'aimes plus ? Coupa la jeune fille qui oblitéra complètement la fin de la phrase de son ami.

-Heu….oui…

-Alors fais moi l'amour maintenant !

-Quoi ?!

-Oui la tout de suite !

-Mais..mais…

Hermione était passé en quelque seconde de furie incontrôlable à pleurnicheuse larmoyante mais c'était à présent qu'elle effrayait le plus Ron. Un sourire pervers et inquiétant éclairait son visage. Elle n'avait rien de la candide Hermione plongée dans ses livres c'était une véritable démone.

-Ne bouge pas ! Susurra la jeune fille sur un ton impérieux

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre des garçons où elle récupéra rapidement sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demanda Ginny intriguée

-Quelques aménagements dans la salle de bain ! répondit-elle d'un air mauvais

Quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait entendre un cri percer le silence du château !

-Oui Maîtresse Hermioooooooooooone ! Plus FoooRRt !

Et tous les habitants de château, elfes et fantômes compris répondre

-ENFIN ! BEIN C'EST PAS TROP TôT !

**EPILOGUE**

Le lendemain matin Ron se réveilla frigorifié et nu sur le sol au milieu d'un tas d'accessoires qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir utilisé. Près de lui dormait encore Hermione, une cravache amoureusement lovée entre ses mains. Il la regarda un instant dubitatif puis haussant les épaules se recoucha contre elle.

Ce même lendemain Neville se réveilla avec une furieuse envie de vomir. Il s'était endormi comme une merde, il faut bien le dire, pendant qu'Harry narrait les prouesse sexuelle de Draco. En ouvrant les rideau de son lit à baldaquin la seule chose qu'il vit fut une masse de chair au pied du sommier. Tous ses camarades entrelacés les uns avec ou plutôt dans les autres. Il préféra alors se recoucher et probablement faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que tous ces fous aient débarrassés le plancher.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux toujours et encore ce même matin la seule chose qu'il dît fut « Putain je kiffe les partouzes !! »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu même si ça change pas mal de ce que j'écris, en fait c'est surtout parce qu'il y a pas beaucoup de yaoi que ça me fait bizarre…

Envoyez moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et puis j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma petite histoire ;)

Biyoux à tous et bonne année

p.s : lisez à la croisée des mondes, c'est trop bien !! hihi


End file.
